1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pincers, and more particularly to a pair of pincers having disposable end members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pairs of pincers for medical use comprise a pair of resilient legs movable away and toward each other so as to form the pincers, the end portions of the legs should be carefully cleaned after each medical operation, the end portions are formed integral with the legs and can not be disengaged from the legs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pincers.